Document GB 2 303 859 makes known a method for pyrolysis of tires, processed in one piece or cut in big pieces, where the tires are heated indirectly to a temperature from 200 to 1000° C., preferably from 300 to 800° C., in a pyroliser, which is a horizontal channel, the tires being fed into it loaded in mobile trolleys. When heated, the tires pyrolize and pyrolysis gas, mineral oils' vapors exported with the pyrolysis gas, and solid carbon are obtained. The process takes place in three stages: heating of the tires, the process of pyrolysis itself, and cooling the obtained solid carbon. The indirect heating is realized through hot flue gases obtained from the burning of a part of the pyrolysis gas. The received pyrolysis gases are being cleaned from sulfur oxides.
The GB 2 303 859 document also shows an installation for pyrolysis of tires which includes a pyroliser, shaped as a horizontal furnace channel, in which trolleys with tires are placed. The channel is heated from outside with hot flue gases. The pyroliser is separated by mobile screens into a heating and pyrolysis zone and a zone for the cooling of the solid carbon. The installation includes burners for burning the pyrolysis gas, a unit for cleaning of the flue gases from sulfur oxides, a condensation unit for separation of mineral oils, as well as a magnet system for removing of the wires from the obtained carbon products.
The known method and installation use indirect heating of tires which is effected through the pyrolizer's wall, and for that reason the exhaust gases are released with high temperature, which is the reason of an increase of energy losses. Besides, the heating of the pyroliser's wall to a high temperature causes cracking of the hydrocarbons obtained from the pyrolysis, which leads to the decrease of their yield and the lowering of the quality of the obtained carbon product.